


A Day In Death

by tyomawrites



Series: Death Fics [6]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like being dead? Because I'm numb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In Death

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9doM465vHU

What's it like being dead? Because I'm numb. I can't feel a thing. Not body heat to keep me warm, but I can't feel the heat because I'm cold anyway, because that's who I am. Cold and heartless, Doctor Owen Harper.

 

 

But it hurts because everyone talks like I'm not there, like I'm normal, but I'm not am I. Why are we so afraid? Why are we so afraid to jump. To fall... to fly, and to die.

 

 

I'm Owen Harper. I am death, and I am a dead man walking.


End file.
